Changelog
15th of December, 2019 +3 New ships +Several new Skins +Radio system +Minor changes (This section will be made better soon, this is just a placeholder) 2nd of November, 2019 +Remade Wolin (three new ports) +Remade Swimming (added diving) +Osa-class missile boat (with two skins) +Scuba gear gamepass +Stamina bar +Underwater sealife +"Mosquito" quest +Wrecks 17th of July, 2019 +Ushuaia +SAR Boat remake +OHP skin (with VLS) +CGPB skin +Police boat skin +Los Angeles-class SSN +TR1700-class SSK +Spinning RADARs +140 Flags +Moved Tenerife 16th of May, 2019 + New island - Ruden + HD lighting ("future is bright") + New single-masted yacht skin + Redesigned topbar + Shallow water alert (enabled in settings) + Better detailed USS Monitor + Optimised the OHP-class frigate + Scroll wheel zooming on the map + Lighthouses and beacon lights glow at night + Calibrated ship forces (small ships won't push big ones) 22nd of March, 2019 + Historics gamepass (Monitor and Virginia) + Oliver Hazard Perry-class Frigate (1.8m) + Single masted yacht remake + New menu + First three quests (Fallen from the Sky, Testbed, War for Penguins) + Sea Shadow, G2 Wartime, SpaceX Droneship + 15 ship skins + All ship skins gamepass + Missiles + Fishing rod + Map markers + More settings 11th of March, 2019 + Amphion-class submarine for alpha testers! + Gaff-rigged schooner moved to beta testers! + Promises of a bigger update soontm 1st of December, 2018 + Fully functioning guns in Visby-class corvette and Eithne-class OPV! Lublin-class will also be armed soon, when it's remade. You can only shoot with PVP enabled. This is just the first phase of the advanced ship PVP! + New way to make money - sinking enemy naval ships (5k per sunken ship) + The game is now translated into Spanish! + New stat and leaderboard - ships sunken with PVP + 2 new badges + Floating marina docks in some ports 2018-12-05 little update: + Skjold-class corvette 2018-12-10 little update: + Fixed inaccuracy when tilting 24th of October, 2018 + Policeboat by Scriptoral (80k) + Fix for the memory leak 15th of October, 2018 + Xbox and gamepad support! + Visby-class corvette remade from scratch by Duegann! + New, more realistic wakes + Quick interaction GUI: you can use it while seated in captain's seat (press B on PC on ButtonB on Xbox/gamepad to open) + Hopefully fixed the memory leak which slowed down older servers 6th of September, 2018 + The sea is 100m deep (even deeper in some places)! Submarines pitch while submerging/emerging, added emergency surfacing! + Updated the map to show the deepest areas + Revamped Gudhjem + Global leaderboards, with 3 categories: miles, credits, and time spent + Added fire extinguisher to Extra Tools + Smoother weather transitions + The Icebreaker makes credits for breaking ice + Sailboats sail faster closer to the wind + Fixed ice physics hopefully 8th of July, 2018 + New island! With a huge volcano, and 2 harbours! + G2-class carrier, the largest and the most profitable ship in the game! (by Duegann) + Offshore wind farm! Added sounds to the wind turbines! + Added zooming in and out to the map! + Fixed the long server startup times (the terrain is streamed locally) + More small additions and fixes 30th of May, 2018 + Fires after some crashes, which slowly damage the ships! + Fireboat, which earns money for putting out fire! + Submerged submarines are not shown in the map 2018-06-06 fix: + Players won't jump if they leave seats 2018-06-14 fix: + Boat controls respond faster (they're client-sided now) + "Fixed" the physics lag + Coast Guard can't damage other ships 11th of May, 2018 + Trafalgar-class submarine by Duegann! + Light freighter, by Supersnel11 + Fishing trawler + General cargo terminals + Underwater "fog" + Space to jump in water (no GUI) 9th of April, 2018- FULL RELEASE RELEASE! + New island (Haulbowline) + European-class ferry, which carries cars! Made by Duegann (340k) + GUI menu instead of the lobby + Chat tags for alpha and beta players + Fishing cutter is the new starter boat + More things and fixes 6th of March, 2018 + New stats (total play time, total visits etc), + New challenging badge, + Heavier ships can lean in sharp turns, + Minor things I won't mention. 19th of January, 2018 + Added depth meters! + Refreshed the ship GUI + Locked ships have blocked captain's seat - no one but the owner can sit there. 7th of January, 2018 + Eithne-Class OPV by Yunno! + Landing boat (LCVP Mk2) by Duegann, + Motorboat by Duegann, + Distress calls! They are disabled by default in the settings, check the new tool, + Pilot station in Wolin, + New tool icons. 22nd of December, 2017 + Heavy bulk carrier! (400k) (12k/nmi), + Remastered lobby - added winter theme (by supermax333), + Settings save, + New traffic control tower, lighthouse, and buildings in Wolin, + Fire alarms in bigger ships (T to activate), + "Met the creator" badge, + Updated the top bar. 2nd of December, 2017 + Tamar-class lifeboat by Duegann (25k, Wolin D), + Visby-class corvette (210k) with updated interior&exterior, + Lublin-class landing ship (240k), + New station for the Tamar in Wolin (with launch effect), + Refueling stations are marked on the map now, + Less laggy wakes (less frequent), + Fixed the floating height of cargo ships after selling cargo, fixed the oil spills 17th of November, 2017 + PVP! + Tides! They're calculated from the position of the Moon + Ramps for jetskis! (south of Ronne) + hopefully less laggy flares and wind turbines + more buildings in Wolin + locking doesn't stop heavier ships instantly 29th of October, 2017 - BETA RELEASE + Gaff-rigged schooner for alpha testers! + Ship stats are shown in the ship spawning GUI! + Shrimp trawler by Duegann! (31k) (3.25k/run), + Extra tools! + Shipyards, where you can repair your ships! + Improved lighting flashes and wakes 6th of October, 2017 + Cutter (20k) + Transport of fish from the net to the ports + Oil spills (oil ships) + Daily reward + Currency purchase (1R $ = 500 credits) 22nd of September, 2017 + Maersk Alabama (container ship) (9500 cr/nmi) (200k) by SteamFvnk & Yunno, + Jetski (7k), + New game pass - custom jetski textures (75 R$), + Fixed the chat for moderators, 14th of September, 2017 + Oil tanker (120k) (5000 cr/mile), + Chat messages & special colors for Mod+ + Fixed the issue where you couldn't refuel the Icebreaker + Fixed one potential cause of data losses 14th of August, 2017 + Added ice (no icebergs yet) + Icebreaker (180k) + Two-masted sailing yacht (30k) + Ocean racing yacht (60k) + Houseboat (50k) 6th of August, 2017 + New, huge island with new terminals, + Vanguard-class submarine (700k) by SteamFvnk, + Hospital where you can heal yourself, + Player points awarded for transporting cargo (1 per run), + Minor UI changes and other fixes. 13th of June, 2017 + Smoother spinning animations (wind turbines & propellers) + Clear skies should be more common now 10th of June, 2017 + Added teleporting, with settings, + Added warehouses where you can regenerate used tools 6th of June, 2017 + New data saving system (had to reset all stats) + Basic tools 1st of June, 2017 + Light Container Ship (25k) + Cruise Ship (250k) + No ship spamming + Delete option for ships + Run button and radio 29th of May, 2017 + Container terminal & new spawner in Nexo (container terminals will be activated as soon as I add the container ship I'm working on) + Fixed the bug where the screen would remain blurred after resetting your character + Players can no longer cheat by loading cargo away from the dock (hopefully) 25th of May, 2017 - ALPHA RELEASE DSS III was released! __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Game Essentials